Money Problems,
Plot When Nate's dad starts spending his money on things they do not need, they soon get broke, and the gang must help him. Transcript *(The episode starts at the park) *'Marty': Okay, everyone. I spend my money on everything so here's something. *'Red': Plastic eggs? I SAID GOLDEN EGGS GOSH DARNIT! *'Zim': I said I wanted chicken to experiment, not spiders! *'Gumball': I wanted flowers for mom, not mud! *'Nate': Dad, when I said I want a Samsung Galaxy Tab S 8.4, I didn't say an iPad Mini! *'Nicole': I didn't want a trash pie, I wanted a cream pie. *'Red (Tallest)': Theres suppose to be Donuts, not tires! *'Gumball': Hey Nate can i adopt that iPad Mini? *'Nate': Samsung is much better than iPad. In my opinion. By the way sure. (Gives Gumball the iPad) *'Benson': Marty, do you even have something for me? *'Marty': Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't get anything for you because you're a jerk to all your workers, except Zim and Gumball. *'Zim': Because me and Gumball serve loyalty to Benson. *'Benson': By the way Marty, since you called me a jerk, gave everything to all of people, and most of all losing money epecially think thwt I hate people yoir fired. *'Marty': WHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?! *(The sound echoes all the way to the out of the universe) *'Benson': Now get your lazy ass out of here! *'Marty': Heres the thing before I go. (Punches Benson) Next time someone fires me, I would kick someone in the butthole. (Storms away) *'Nicole': Benson, he just have a hard time keeping his crap together. *'Sonic': Keeping his stuff together is the same thing. *'Tails': We need to figure out why Marty has problems. *'Skoodge': First we need to figure out why Marty is been like this. *'Zim': Meh, forget Marty, he's just a big fat idiot. *'Nate': We need to change my father and his behavior. *'Zim': Hey by the way Nate, I think Marty's head is big! *'Nate': Yup. *'Mordecai': At least its not worst than Empire trouble. *'Nate': Thank god my father is not part of them. *'Stewie': How about we go to my time machine to figure out whats wrong with Marty. *'Sonic': Yeah. Good idea. *(At 1981, the gang approached from the time machine) *'Nate': It must be when my father was young. *'Zim': Hey that child that looked like Marty is beated up. *(Scene shows Young Marty being abused by bullies) *'Bulley': So long loser hehehe. (Left) *'Skoodge': Nate, we were trying not to stop you but let the rest of us help him. *(The gang except Nate helped Young Marty) *'Nicole': We are your friends, from the future. *'Young Marty': What? How can that be!? *'Zim': We sent here to stop your temper problems. *'Nate': (Thoughts So that's why he's always mad.) What else? *'Young Marty': If only I hurtnthat bully, maybe it would change the future. *'Blue': Hahaha! Thats sounds like a good idea. *'Big Red': Does this includes notes, cause does Young Marty have a note. *'Black': Man Big Red, everytimemyou read a note, you get upset like this "OH MY GOD, I CAN'T READ!" *'Wander': If you want to fight back a bully then you need to have some work out. *'Nate': And? *'Sylvia': Including relaxing at a relax home. *(Back in the present the gang approached) *'Zim': Lets see if the future becomes more good. *'Nate': The future? How many years into the future? *'Zim': What i meant is how we change the past. *(The gang sees Marty in a happy mood) *'Red': I think it works. *'Paz': I think so too, Marty seems to be in a very happy mood. *(End) Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers Category:Episodes from The Extordonary Regular Show